Después de todo, todo continúa
by unnombrecualquiera
Summary: La unión de los hermanos Cráneo después de esa fatídica noche. Porque realmente creo que podrían haber ahondado un poco más en la serie. Espero que les guste


Sin mirar atrás, Steve se dirigió hacía el coche, una vez allí, abrió la puerta del conductor, arrancó el coche y salió de la propiedad de la casa de Hill House, una vez fuera paró el coche a un lado de la carretera y empezó a llorar, por todo lo que la casa se habia llevado, por su madre, por Abigail, por ,Nell, por Luke...

\- Luke- susurró con temor, con pánico miró hacía su móvil, para comprobar con exhasperación que estaba apagado.- Genial- lloró. Se dirigió hacía el hospital más cercano, sabiéndo con certeza que sus hermanas habían llevado a su hermano más pequeño allí. Rompiendo, lo que el suponía que serian unas 20 leyes de tráfico llegó al hospital, cuando llegó se dió cuenta de que estaba amaneciendo, tenía las manos blancas de lo fuerte que estaba agarrando el volante y temblaba bastante- No sé como no me he estrellado...- suspiró y salió del coche.

Entró en el hospital, mirando a su alrededor por si veía a alguna de sus hermanas, al no verlas se dirigió hacía el mostrador de enfermeras. - Perdona, yo... yo... mi hermano...Empezó

\- Digame el nombre de su hermano- la enfermera le dijo mirandolo.

\- Lu-Luke- Tartamudeó.

-Vale, tercer piso, habitación 312.- Le dijo la enfermera.

Steve salió corriendo hacía el ascensor que estaba detrás suyo, gritando un gracias, una vez dentro se dirigió hacía su familia. Los escasos segundos que tardó en subir el ascensor se le hicierón eternos, pero una vez que escuchó el caracteristico DING del ascensor, salió y miró hacía su alrededor, hasta que a unas habitaciones de distancia distinguió la caracteristica forma de la melena de Shirley, corriendo hacía ella, abrió la puerta- Luke.- Susurró en pánico.- ¿Como...él...él...va a estar bien?- dijo mientras llegaba a la cama de su hermano y le tocaba el brazo, necesitaba sentirlo, necesitaba saber que era real.

-Steve, ¿Te encuentras bien? necesitas sentarte.- Escuchó a Theo a lo lejos mientras se dirigía hacía ellas.

\- ¿Dónde está papá?- Sintió la mano de Shiley agarrar su brazo.

\- Yo, yo... él...mamá...él...- empezó a balbucear mientras se sentía mareado, todo se vovió negro mientras oía a sus hermanas decir su nombre y sentía como lo agarraban.

\- ¿Dónde está papá?- Steve estaba muy pálido y temblaba mucho, Shirley agarró a su hermano del brazo.

\- Yo, yo...él...mamá...él...- Vió como su hermano empezó a tambalearse y los ojos se le iban hacía atrás, cuando sus piernas cedierón, agarró como pudo a su hermano .

\- Steve- dijo Theo mientras agarraba a su hermano por el otro brazo, ayudó a su hermana a tumbar a su hermano en el sofá que había al lado de la puerta, cogió con mucho cuidado la cabeza de Steve y la apoyó sobre un cojín. -Steve, hey Steve, respondeme.-Se inclinó sobre Steve y empezó a buscar el pulso a su hermano. Sintió a Shirley a su lado sollozar.

\- ¿Crees que la casa le ha hecho algo?- Lloró la mayor.

\- Shirl, creo que simplemente se apagó y necesita reiniciarse, tiene pinta de que ha conseguido llegar aqui por la adrenalina, y una vez que ha visto que estamos relativamente bien, su mente desconectó, no sé que le habrá pasado en la casa, ni donde está papá, pero sea lo que sea, le ha dejado así. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejarlo descansar.

\- ¿No deberiamos llamar a un médico y que lo revisen?- preguntó Shirley

\- No creo que sea bueno para el despertar y no vernos a los tres, si lo hace posiblemente le de un ataque de ansiedad y como cuente lo que nos ha pasado lo tacharán de loco, por lo que lo mejor es tenerlo aquí y vigilarlo, no creo que tarde mucho en reaccionar, además, no sé tu, pero me siento más segura si nosotras dos cuidamos de nuestros hermanos- dijo Theo mientras acariciaba la cara de Steve. - ¿Crees que debería quitarmelos y ver si puedo sentir algo?

\- No, no lo hagas, no creo que sea seguro para ti.- Dijo Shirley. Suspiró, ayudame a poner su cabeza sobre mi regazo, por favor. -Ambas maniobraron a su hermano hasta conseguir la posición deseada.

Theo movió la silla al lado de la cama de Luke, de tal manera que pudo ver a sus tres hermanos, se sentó en la silla y agarró a su hermano pequeño de la mano. Vió como Shirley pasaba sus dedos por el cabello de su hermano, como lo haría una madre. Las dos hermanas se miraron fijamente y con esa mirada sabian que ambas harián todo lo posible para proteger a su familia.

Pasó cerca de una hora cuando Shirley sintió un pequeño gemido y moverse a su hermano.

\- ¿Shirl?.- preguntó desorientado.- ¿qué ha pasado? Luke, ¿é-él está bien?- Susurró Steve, intentando incorporarse.

\- Sí, los médicos lo tienen en observación, pero creen que saldrá de esta, ese chico es un jodido gato...-Theo dijo ayudando a su hermano a sentarse al lado de Shirley.-¿Te encuentras bien?.- Le entregó una botellita de agua que tenía en su bolso.

\- Si...¿como he llegado hasta aquí?.-Steve miró a su alrededor mientras cogía el agua.- Gracias.

\- ¿Qué?- Shirley trató de no gritar.- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?- Siguió.- ¿y papá, dónde está?

\- ¡Shirley!-Theo la miró fijamente al ver a su hermano tensarse y palidecer. -Respira hondo Steve.

\- Yo...mamá, ella, ella, vi lo que ocurrió, ella...oh dios Abigail.-Miro a Luke.- La casa, mamá... mamá mató a Abigail con mata ratas... bueno ella no, la casa, ella no era mamá, también intentó envenenar a Luke y Nell...papá llegó y tiró todo, sacó a los gemelos, A-Abigail estaba muerta... ella, ella era la hija de los señores Dudley... ellos enterraron a su hija, querian estar con su hija. Papá, no dijo nada, el trato era que la casa se quedaba, y no decian de mamá...papá nos sacó de la casa, me dijo que no abriera los ojos, pero la vi...ella venía hacía nosotros, nos llevo al coche...luego, ella, ella estaba, ella...- Tragó un sollozo.- Papá volvió a la casa, y ella, ella estaba muerta, toda llena de sangre. Se habia lanzado al vacio. Él quiso protegernos de esto... y ahora él, él está muerto.- no aguantó más y empezó a llorar, él se quedó con mamá para que nosotros saliesemos...- Debería volver a por el, llamar a la policia...- Dijo levantándose.

-¡No!.- Gritaron ambas

_ Steve, no vas a volver allí.- Shirley agarró a su hermano del brazo y tiró de el en un abrazo desesperado.

\- Ni ahora, ni nunca.- Theo los abrazó a ambos.- Esa puta casa no me va a quitar a nadie más, me niego.

\- Pero tenemos que sacar a papá, su cuerpo no puede quedarse allí, ya es bastante que lo haga su alma...-Dijo Steve.

\- Llamemos a la policia desde aquí.- Dijo Shirley.- Le decimos que no encontramos a papá, que creemos que ha ido a la casa, que tiene problemas de corazón...cualquier cosa menos volver allí.

\- Pero...¿Por qué se supone que fue allí?.- Steve miró la puerta de nuevo.

\- Dijo que iba a ir a Hill House antes de volver, quería tratar de averiguar por qué se suicidó Nell, le dijimos que no fuera, pero no nos hizo caso, nosotros no fuimos a por el porque Luke había desaparecido y lo estabamos buscando. No conseguimos ponernos en contacto con el, creemos que le ha ocurrido algo, ya que tiene problemas cardiacos.- Dijo Theo.- Voy a salir fuera a llamarlos, vosotros quedaros aquí, y por lo que más queráis, no os mateis entre vosotros, bastante tenemos ya.

Unas horas más tarde, los tres hermanos estaban dormidos, Steve se había quedado dormido en el regazo de Shirley, mietras que esta lo había hecho pasando un brazo protector por el torso de su hermano. Theo estaba durmiendo con la cabeza sobre la cama de Luke, por lo que fue la que se dió cuenta de que su hermano estaba despertando. -Luke.- Susurró aliviada.

\- ¿Qué... ha pasado? - miró a su alrededor.- ¿Esos son Steve y Shirley?

-Sí, son ellos, hacen parecer como que no, pero se quieren bastante.- Theo sonrió hacía sus hermanos dormidos.- Tengo una foto de este momento, no te preocupes.-¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Como si me hubiese atropellado un camión. Papá, papá ¿ha muerto, verdad?.-Preguntó Luke.

-Sí, el se quedó con mamá y Nell, lo siento.- Theo acarició a su hermano en el brazo.- voy a llamarlos, están deseando verte. Se acercó a sus hermanos y los despertó.- Cuando volvierón a la cama, Luke se había dormido de nuevo, pero esta vez su cabeza estaba girada hacía ellla y tenía una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

La siguiente vez que volvió a despertar, fue dos horas más tarde, los tres hermanos estaban extasiados de felicidad, además, el médico le hizo un chequeo rutinario y dijo que si todo continuaba así, en dos días le darían el alta, solo necesitaba reposo. Como pronosticó el doctor, a los dos días le dierón el alta. Habían acordado que Luke viviría con Steve hasta que le encontraran un nuevo centro de desintoxicación, por lo que una vez instalados, se despidierón de sus hermanas, no sin snted prometer que hablarían todos los días y si alguno de ellos empezaba a sentir cosas raras, avisaria. Y sobretodp, pero no menos importante, prometieron no volver a Hill House.


End file.
